13 novembre 2015
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Quand Maroc visite Paris le jour de l'attentat...il ne s'attendait absolument pas à devoir risquer sa vie!


**Hello~**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous fais cette OS pour soutenir ces pauvres gens qui ont survécu à l'attentat du 13 novembre! :D**

 **Par contre comme j'ai pas tous les détails de l'histoire y a des trucs où j'invente un peu...**

 **Voici les prénoms des OC's 8D**

 **Alger: Ali**

 **Algérie: Amazigh**

 **Maroc: Idriss**

 **Syrie: Taysir**

 **Irak: Chayan**

 **Arabie Saoudite: Zoubir**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

C'était pourtant un soir comme les autres, France avait appelé Algérie dans l'après-midi pour le prévenir du match amical Franco-Allemand, l'algérien avait alors décidé d'aller le regarder chez Alger, sa chère capitale. Celle-ci était quelqu'un qui avait vraiment le sens de l'hospitalité, donc ce ne fut pas un problème de s'installer chez lui pour regarder le match.

Tous les deux sur le canapé, deux gros bols de chips à côté d'eux, les yeux rivés sur le match. Mais au bout d'un moment, Amazigh fronça les sourcils.

«-Y a un problème...

-Toi aussi tu as entendu le «Boum!»? C'est peut-être des pétards...

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on peut pas faire un son comme ça avec des simples pétards...»

L'algérien prit son téléphone et composa un numéro immédiatement.

«-Allemagne c'est moi...Il y a un problème à Paris...Oui j'ai entendu la même chose, ce n'est pas des pétards...France est joignable?...Tu y vas et moi j'appelle Maroc...A tout à l'heure...

-Alors?

-France ne répond pas à ses appels, il faut que j'y aille...

-...Djazair...

-Hum?

-Maroc...il est à Paris non?»

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maroc avait peur.

Il avait décidé d'aller se promener dans les rues du 11e arrondissement, car il n'aimait pas beaucoup le football. Le marocain avait finit par s'arrêter devant le Bataclan, où des cris et des coups de feu retentissent.

Maroc n'avait pas réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas laissé ces pauvres gens seuls. Heureusement il planquait toujours une kalachnikov' dans son gros manteau, au cas où il se ferait attaqué.

Le brun entra alors discrètement, il vit des hommes armés entrain de tirés sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, cachée sous les chaises, pleurant à chaudes larmes en enlaçant sa peluche pour se rassurer. Il se mit à quatre patte et rampa vers la fillette, dont les yeux bleus se sont éclairé voyant que quelqu'un allait la sauver.

«-M-Monsieur j'ai peur...

-Chuuuut, je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas...»

Il regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes rampaient vers les loges, tandis que d'autres ont été pris en otage. Il prit doucement la main de l'enfant et marcha vers les premiers cités.

«-T'en fais pas tu vas vivre, en tant que Royaume du Maroc je ne te laisserai pas tomber...»

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Francis se trouvait au centre du terrain, entrain de rassuré des parisiens terrifiés.

Son président avait été évacuer, et il n'y avait pas de morts dans les gradins, donc pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de quoi perdre son sang-froid. Et dire qu'il avait laissé son ancienne colonie se promener dans les rues de Paris, maintenant il avait peur pour lui.

Son regard se tourna vers son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, il le prit et examina ses nouveaux messages.

 **« _Allemagne arrive, on a entendu des détonations depuis la télé.»_**

 ** _«Où est Khouya?»_**

Il y répondit rapidement, avant de se concentré sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait éclaté en sanglots.

 ** _«Je ss allé voir la police, des kamikazes se sont explosés tt près du stade._**

 ** _Pour Idriss j'ne sais pas où il est...je suis désoler mais peux pas aller le chercher, ls supporter sont sous le choc...»_**

 ** _«Ok, j'suis dans l'avion j'arrive immédiatement...»_**

Ouf il ne lui en voulait pas...

Pourvu qu'Idriss s'en sorte

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il avait réussit, la petite était planqué dans les toilettes mais elle ne risquait plus rien...

Par contre lui n'avait pas eut autant de chance: L'un d'entre eux avait tiré sur lui et une balle l'avait atteins l'épaule gauche. Mais bon il avait vu pire, c'était une nation immortel donc il ne risquait pas d'y passer.

Pourtant quand il voit ces cadavres parterres il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Les mains crispés sur sa kalachnikov, il dévisagea les hommes armés devant lui, deux d'entre eux surveillant les otages.

Il leur a parlé en arabe, ils l'avait répondu, c'était déjà un bon signe...Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ouvrit sa veste, suivit des autres.

Là Maroc eut vraiment peur, car des bombes étaient disposé comme une ceinture ordinaire autour de la taille des kamikazes.

«-A-attendez ne faîtes pa-»

Trop tard...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«-Taysir tu pleure?»

Irak se trouvait devant le syrien, qui sanglotait assit un canapé en mauvais état, son portable dans les mains.

«-C-Chayan, je m'en veux!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J-j'ai reçut un message d'un gars de Daesh...I-Idriss il est...

-Il est quoi Taysir?»

L'Irakien s'était approché et se tenait maintenant accroupi devant son ami, qui continuait de pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du syrien de verser des larmes, seulement quand il y avait un événement grave.

«-I-Il est à l'hôpital, il s'est prit plusieurs explosions de pleins fouet!»

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«-Merde merde merde merde merde!»

Francis faisait les cents pas devant un Espagne déboussolé. Idriss avait survécu à l'explosion, mais il avait la moitié du corps calciné, de plus il a été traumatisé en voyant les corps des ravisseurs et des otages complètement massacrés.

«-Je m'en veux tellement! J'aurais pas dû insister pour qu'il vienne à Paris!

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Francis...

-...»

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Idriss ouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu sonné. Où était-il?

Il croisa le regard sombre de son frère, qui était assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Une chaise...

«-La petite! Comment va-t-elle?!

-Calme toi Khouya...elle va bien, elle m'a demandé de te remercier...Par contre on a dû t'amputer la jambe droite, elle repoussera ne t'inquiète pas, mais ça va prendre du temps...

-J'ai mal au visage...

-La partie gauche a brûlé mais on peut encore te reconnaître...»

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres blessés du marocain, puis un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.

Tous ces cadavres parterre, ces gens qui ont été pris dans l'explosion...

«-G-Grand frère...il y a des survivants?»

Le grand frère en question le regarda un instant, puis lui fit un de ses sourires qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui et leur sœur.

«-Oui...Il y a des survivants...»

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arabie Saoudite éteignit la télé, où les infos diffusaient des images des nombreux attentats et aussi de «l'accident» de Maroc et soupira.

Cette histoire allait très mal finir...

Son attention se tourna vers Turquie, qui était venu chez lui la veille, et ils hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

Il fallait stopper ces islamistes avant qu'une vraie catastrophe arrive...

* * *

 **Je vous dois quelques explications :')**

 **Il se trouve que je voulais vous montrer ce qu'on sûrement ressenti les survivants pendants ces attentats, et pour ça je me suis dis de prendre une nation directement.**

 **Mon choix s'est vite porté sur Maroc, car en plus de bien connaître France, il n'a pas froid aux yeux quand il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un :3**

 **Pour la gamine qui pleurait je voulais montrer que les français n'ont pas à rejeter les musulmans, car certains sont prêt à tout pour aider leurs prochains.**

 **Voilà merci d'avoir lut :)**


End file.
